Collide
by lozzie15
Summary: Summery: The Doctor Amy and Rory land on planet Earth. But not their planet earth, in their universe..The real universe, Where their lifes are on television, and a new enemy is laying a trap for the trio...   Slight crossover with Outnumbered.
1. Chapter 1

Entwined.

Summery: The Doctor Amy and Rory land on planet Earth. But not their planet earth, in their universe..The real universe, Where their lifes are on television, and a new enemy is laying a trap for the trio...

With the help of some suprising faces, The Doctor,Amy and Rory must stop the time Squall from devouring time itself..The two universes are entwined. They must find a way to reverse the effects of two universes entwining, and get back to their own universe.

Also, with some help from a no ordinary family :P

BTW: I got the name ''Squall'' From one of the Doctor Who books im reading :) so all rights of ''The Squall'' Go to whoever written the book, The BBC and Steven Moffat :)

Slight crossover with TV show comedy ''Outnumbered'' Please note: In ''The real world'' Outnumbered is not a tv show and is real, god this is so confusing to write! :/

Chapter One - Two Universes collide.

''Im armed'' The Doctor said brightly, he pointed the water pistol he had picked up earlier and aimed it at the Bezzalin queen, who had captured his companions, Amy Pond and Rory Williams. They dident exactly look like they were enjoying themselves. They were tied back to back, gagged with some sort of string alien tape.

Queen Bezzalin, The ruler of the Lanin's, a fair to say, peacefull alien race who were kind to you and gave you food and drink, told you stories and legends of their world, but that was untill you told them you were a timelord...

That's when it all went wrong, The thing was, The Lanian's hated timelords. In the timewar, The timelords and the Lanian's had gone to war, they both lost millions of their people, but the Lanian's built their race again and swore death and revenge on the timelords.

And thats why The Doctor was stood in Queen Bezzalin's Hart room and threatening to shoot whatever was in that water pistol, right in Queen Bezzalin's face.

''Dsmoctor, Jthmust Sthmoot ther!'' Rory yelled, or rather muffled. the Doctor guessed that Rory was yelling at him to shoot her, at least that's what he thought Rory had muffled.

''Human fools, shut up and face your punishment, When you have perished i will murder The Doctor in cold blood!'' Queen Bezzalin screached.

''I warned you, Let Amy and Rory go..or i'll shoot you!'' The Doctor yelled, more enraged now. He hated it when Amy and Rory got themselves captured.

''Swould Shyou jmust smwoot Smher alsready!'' Amy yelled through the strong tape on her mouth.

Queen Bezzalin turned to Amy and Rory and grinned at them, showing her golden teeth, glittering in the smoonlight (Sun and moonlight)

''You shall become my slaves, you will be under my power!'' She yelled, Amy and Rory then started yelling through their gaggs and struggling, all it got them was looking mussed up, Amy's hair was all over the place, her eyes wild with fear and her blue top and mini skirt creased, Rory was pratically the same, though he dident look as scared, but his red and blue striped shirt was creased, so were his jeans.

''Queen Bezzalin clicked her fingers and then the two of them stopped struggling and looked her right in her hypnotising eyes. Amy's eyes flickerd, then they turned Red, and her face went completely emotionless.

Rory's eyes flickerd Red too, a dark twisted smile appeared on his face.

The Doctor, for the first time in a long time, was scared, scared for his friends. Amy and Rory had been turned into evil slaves. What the hell was he going to do?

Suddenly, as if on cue, a huge golden, and blinding light struck The Doctor, Amy and Rory. The Doctor stumbled backwards, shielding his eyes. Amy and Rory stood their like statues, still under Queen Bezzalin's power.

Then, Everything vanished. Queen Bezzalin, who was looking awestrucken and scared, but also fuming, her kingdom and planet. Everything just disseapeard.

Then, The Doctor found himself falling, though the light blue, fiery vortex, he had no idea where Amy and Rory were, but what he did know was that something was extremely wrong.

''No, Ben you can't have a pirahna as a pet!'' Pete Brockman yelled at his son, Ben Brockman who was infront of him, pulling that annoying face he always pulled when he wanted something.

''Oh please dad, I'll keep it in my goldfish bowl!'' Ben said brightly, his Black curls bouncing along with him.

''Ben, how the hell is a pirahna going to fit in a goldfish bowl?'' Jake Brockman, Ben's fourteen year old brother, and somewhat the most sensible member of the family said, walking into the room where his dad and brother sat arguing.

''But i'll remember to feed it, and you know..look after it!'' Ben protested. Jake and his dad looked at eachother, Ben was never going to let this go.

''Dad, you promised you was going to take me to the shopping center with Mollie, Masie and Megan today!'' Kakren brokman, the youngest and most annoying came running in, followed by Sue Brockman who was holding one of Ben's models he had made at school.

''Ben, What the hell is this?'' Sue asked her son, she was holding some sort of humanoid thing, it was made out of toilet roll wrapper's and boxes.

Ben grabbed the ''Thing'' of his mum and smiled brightly, Jake, Pete and Karen exchanged looks.

''Its a dalek mum, it so cool...its on that tv show Doctor who!'' Ben shouted, Then he grinned.

''Doctor, their is no escape..Exterminate!'' Ben shouted, making his voice sound like a dalek.

Suddenly, there was a huge crash from the kitchen. The family exchanged looks, then bolted out of the living room into the kitchen where three people were stood, a smartly dressed man in a tweed coat was coughing and waving smoke around, a man and a woman were next to him, but they were like statues, unmoving and emotionless.

''Its you!'' Ben cried, then he ran forward, he still had his ''Dalek'' in his hands.

''Oh dear, i must be in a different universe...some sort of transimentional shift..and ive lost my TARDIS-'' The man stopped talking to himself and then looked up and realised the family who were staring at him as if he had two head's.

''Evening'' The Doctor said brightly, the family dident answer, all they could so was stare. Stare at the character which was on the tv every Saturday night, and was somehow in their kitchen.

Then, Jake spoke up. ''Ahh, i get it..its Matt Smith..and those others..his co-star's!'' He shouted, a grin had lit up his face. Watching Doctor Who was one of Jake's guilty pleasures, though he would never admit it to his friends.

''Karen Gillian and Arthur Darville!'' Ben shouted smiling at Amy and Rory who were still under Queen Bezzalin's control.

The Doctor frowned, ''No, Im the Doctor and my friends Amy and Rory..ahh..thier not themselves right now-'' The Doctor stopped in mid sentance and started at Ben's dalek which Ben had dropped, due to the shock of seeing The Doctor and his companions in HIS house.

''Is that a dalek?'' The Doctor said, he pointed to the model on the floor.

''Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?'' Sue demanded.

The Doctor smiled. ''I told you, Im the Doctor''' He said.

Pete frowned. ''Doctor Who?''

Despite the situation, Ben started laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Okay, so this is hard to explain...In Amy and Rory's world, The Brockman's are a tv show, so basicly time had been messed around with, and somehow there a three worlds which have collided with eachother. The real world, The Doctor who universe, and The world where Outnumbered, Eastenders and Waterloo Road are real. I know this is hard to undertand :/

Bit, i also hope you enjoy :) and Thanks very much for the review.

Ben stared at The Doctor,Amy and Rory, Or what his mum, dad,brother and sister belived they were ''Matt Smith, Karen Gillian and Arthur Darville''

''Whats wrong with Arthur and Karen?'' Sue asked, she was still trying to comprehend what was actually happening.

The Doctor smiled again, but this time it was slightly forced. He stepped infront of the entranced couple, Amy staring at him, her eyes were Red and freaky, Rory was staring at him too, as if he was about to lunge at The Doctor and stab him in the back.

''Amy, Rory..i want you to snap out of it!'' The Doctor said sternly. Then he got out a small cylindar type thing. ''The Sonic screwdriver!'' Ben yelled happily.

''Its a sonic probe'' Jake said, but he was smiling. he couldent believe THE DOCTOR was in his house...And how the hell was this even possible? He was a tv show!

Amy and Rory blinked and looked up confused, their eyes flickerd from the Brockman family, to The Doctor smiling at them.

''Welcome back Ponds!'' The Doctor yelled the couple, he hugged them both tightly. Obvious the trio had a strong friendship.

''You called them Ponds, why...That's their character's name!'' Pete said, he looked extremely confused, and slightly scared.

Amy and Rory looked at eachother. ''Sorry, Did you just say character's?'' Rory blurted, he automaticly turned to The Doctor.

''Doctor, What happend?'' He asked. Amy nodded. ''Yeah, and who's Karen?'' She mutterd.

The Doctor buzzed the air with his sonic screwdriver. He then made a humming noise and turned back to Amy and Rory, The Brockman's leaned in to litsen.

''Okay, so..There are three universes in one..There's ours...you know the alien one, and then there's anoter universe...where somehow our lifes are on tv..and then theres the other one..where all fiction is real...Tv programmes..films and books''

''All three universes have collided into one?'' Amy asked. She looke confused, but excited at the same time.

''Does that mean..like Narnia is real?'' Rory asked, he was smirking slightly. He had always wanted to meet Aslan.

''Heck yeah!'' Ben and Karen yelled, the Doctor and his companion's turned to the Brockman's. Amy and Rory's mouths dropped open in shock.

''Oh my god...Outnumbered...The real Outnumbered people!'' Amy squeaked. Rory was grinning too. ''We watch you every Friday night...your so funny!'' He shouted.

The Brockman's looked taken aback. ''You mean..What you said about the universes which im still trying to understand...Your saying our life is a tv programme?'' She asked, she had gone slightly pale. Pete and the kids were smiling.

''Daleks are real?'' Ben shouted in The Doctor's face. The Doctor frowned.

''Erm, Yes..unfortunatly...Daleks are real at the moment...but i have to fix that..you know, pull the universes apart''

''And prevent a paradox'' Jake finished. He smirked again, he was looking at Amy smiling. Rory frowned. Jake caught Rory's stare and smiled guiltily. ''Sorry, Yeah i know...Your married..Rory im a big fan!'' He shouted.

Rory went slightly Red. ''Ah..erm..thank you...''

''Jake'' Jake said smiling.

Rory grinned. ''I glad your liking the..er...show'' He said.

The Doctor turned to his companions, and The Brockman's. ''Right, Lets get started'' He said.

He turned to Pete. ''Right, i need to get to get to..wherever they film...our..erm..lifes'' He said, stuttering slightly. He still couldent realy grasp the situation.

''The BBC center..Thats miles away!'' Pete protested.

The Doctor smiled, Amy and Rory smirked. ''Road trip'' Amy mutterd, Rory kissed her playfully.

Sue stepped forward. ''So, What happens now..What do we do?'' She said, she was frowning. But her eyes were wild with anticipation and excitement.

''Right, Okay, The adults can stay behind...i need them for something...You'll need a laptop, some coffee and proberly some jammie dodgers''

Pete and Sue went off to find their laptop, and suprisingly Pete got out a packet of jammie dodgers out of the cupboard and set them on the table.

The Doctor looked at Jake, Ben and Karen. They were standing in the doorway.

''The moody teenager can come...So can the strange boy and the annoying girl'' He said smirking.

''Oi!'' Jake protested. ''How am i moody?'' He yelled.

Amy and Rory grinned. ''Seriously Jake..and Ben and Karen are hilarious!'' Rory said smiling.

''You are too. Your arguments with your dad make me laugh out loud..and last week..your faces with Ben's food!''

Amy and Rory burst into hysterical giggles. Then caught hold of themselves.

''Your driving'' The Doctor pointed at Jake.

''Your letting Jake drive...Why can't i drive?'' Ben yelled, Karen joined in yelling that it wasent fair.

Jake nodded. He actually couldent drive. But how hard could that possibly be?

''Parent one and parent two...have you got that laptop sorted out!'' The Doctor yelled.

''We have names!'' Pete shouted back.

''Pete and Sue!'' Sue said popping her head through the door. Then she added. ''Watch out for the cats Jake''

Jake sighed. ''That was one time, it was dad's fault..he let me test drive the car!''

''Just like on the tv!'' Amy shouted happily. Rory grinned too.

The Doctor, with Amy, Rory, Ben and Karen in tow ran into the living rooom where Pete and Sue were sat at the laptop.

''Facebook at a time like this?'' Karen squeaked.

The Doctor buzzed the computer with his sonic screwdriver and the laptop glowed a strange green colour.

''What have you done to it?'' Pete and Ben said in unison. Then they looked embarassed.

Sue smiled. ''They are both obsessed with the computer..Pete for his teaching files..and Jake for his..well you know..''

''Mum!'' Jake protested angrily.

''Okay, so ive upgraded your computer..we can now stay in contact via the sonic screwriver and i want you to moniter the news channels''

Pete groaned. ''Great. Twenty four hours of David Cameron''

''Why?'' Sue asked curiously.

''Think about it, Three universes have collided..anything which had ever existed in these separate worlds are together..Daleks, Cybermen and that Roy guy of Currination Lane'' The Doctor said.

Rory and Amy sighed. ''Coronation street for the hundreth time!'' Rory said, he was smirking.

''And you have to figure out what's done it and why?'' Ben asked, he was smiling.

The Doctor turned to him. ''Yes Ben, Thats exactly right'' Then he turned to Sue and Pete. ''You have a special child you know that?''

''We know'' Sue, Pete and Jake chorused.

''Right we best be going, Jake your driving..and dont worry i will keep your children safe'' The Doctor said smiling.

Sue and Pete nodded and smiled. Pete switched the TV on to see a news reporter. She was yelling into her mic, Something about strange beings in the center of London.

The Doctor said goodbye to Sue and Pete and left with Amy, Rory, Ben, Karen and Jake.

''Why am i a driving again?'' Jake asked, climbing into the driving seat.

''Because Amy an Rory nearly blew the universe up, when i tried to teach them to the fly the TARDIS..and besides...you know where this BBC center is'' The Doctor said.

Jake sighed, Then he grabbed on to the steering wheel, then burnt rubber and steered away from The Brockman house.

''Doctor?'' Karen asked.

The Doctor turned to Karen, ''Yes Karen?'' He asked smiling politely.

''Why are you called The Doctor?'' She asked.

''Well..i erm..'' The Doctor stutterd, lost for words.

''Because..your not anything like a Doctor..and you dress funny too...and i know your like an alien..but why are you called The Doctor?'' She asked.

''I dident know you watched Doctor who Karen'' Jake said, he was fiddling with the car sterio. He drove the car through the dark street's of London.

Amy leaned next to The Doctor and Rory in her seat, ''You need them for something, dont you Doctor?'' She asked him, her voice was slightly cold.

''Yes, of course i do...i cant ignore a coincidence..we appeared in their house..and yes, i know they are off the tv..but their is something strange about these three children...'' The Doctor whisperd back.

''Are you trying to tell use they are aliens?'' Rory whisperd, he frowned and looked at Amy and The Doctor.

''Of course they are not aliens...i just think its strange that we appeared in their house, thats all'

Suddenly the car flew to a halt. Jake started cursing and attempting to steer the car around.

''Its Auntie Angela!'' Karen yelled, she sounded annoyed.

''No, Jake step on it..Thats not your Auntie!'' The Doctor yelled. He watched in fear as ''Aunty Angela'' morphed into a black looking humanoid thing which looked like a squid.

''I knew she was an alien!'' Ben shouted. Jake stamped on the wheel and the car flew down the road, the thing which was once Auntie Angela, made a awfull screaching noise, then started to run after them, on its black squid like legs.

''This world it wrong!'' Rory yelled, then Jake caught the wheel and veered it down more random roads.

''This isent the way to the BBC center..i saw it on Autumn watch!'' Ben yelled at his brother from the back seat.

''Autumn watch!'' Rory yelled confused.

''Im trying to get away from Auntie Angela you pillock!'' Jake shouted.

''You can over a hedgehog!'' Karen screamed, Amy calmed her down and managed to hold her down. Amy as sure Karen was aout to throttle her brother.

''Hold on!'' Jake yelled.

Review :)

Thanks for the reviews :D


End file.
